gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stretch
GTA's and GTA2's limousines This page does not mention anything about the accurate names of the GTA1 and GTA2 renditions of the limousines, yet Chinatown War's Limo has its own article. Since you guys seem so compelled to separate articles of similar vehicles because of minor name variations, I'm proposing splitting articles on the GTA1 and GTA2 renditions, to Limousine (http://nl.wikigta.org/wiki/Limousine) and Stretch Limousine (http://nl.wikigta.org/wiki/Stretch_Limousine), respectively. We already have Sports Limousine after all, don't we? Neglecting pre-GTA III topics much? - ZS 18:57, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :I agree with you. If a vehicle has a different name, it should have its own article. OekelWm 19:03, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::I also agree, and it has now been done. A-Dust 19:29, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::This was fast. Job well done. - ZS 19:30, 23 March 2009 (UTC) San Andreas Specially Coloured Stretch I found out yesterday how to obtain a stretch with the black underside without doing missions, if you dont mind cheating use the all cars are black cheat and then spawn the stretch with the code to spawn it or wait untill you find it on the road and the stretch will be completely black and when you go to mod it it will now have the black underside this also works with the all cars are pink cheat. I just thought i'll let everyone know --Master-newport 07:50, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :A semi-scrupulous way is to edit the carcols.dat file in the game's files. That way you can make it any colour you want :). Or edit cardmods.dat and enable it to go into Transfender. Or use a trainer to change the colour on the fly. That way you can get ANY colour C-d-rom 10:16, 26 August 2009 (UTC)... No Boomerang Antenna in GTA IV Probably about 1% of the time the Stretch appears without the boomerang antenna, the antenna variant is dominant. I think the no-antenna variant only appears when Stretches first start spawning (maybe it has not completely loaded or something). I'm just saying that they do appear without the boomerang antenna.--Thescarydude 17:57, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I've made the test. I spawned the Stretch about 30 times, and no one hadn't the boomerang antenna.--Loadingue 18:34, September 12, 2009 (UTC) -I already found a Stretch without the boomerang antenna in GTA IV (PS3). JoelCool (talk) 18:28, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Pink Stretch in Vice City?? I swear there is an obtainable Pink Stretch in Vice City, I remember it starts out at the porn studio, it's parked right outside, and then you can just kill the driver with a sniper rifle, take the car, fail the mission, and store it. Or am I thinking of the Gold Stretch? Because I ALSO remember the Gold Stretch yet being unable to obtain it since you're in a helicopter...Can someone clear this up for me? CarLuver69 16:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ANYONE want to respond? Seriously? -CarLuver69 19:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) There's no pink Stretch, but there is a gold Stretch that is obtainable, as I found a way to obtain it. --Gta-mysteries Talk 19:35, August 22, 2010 (UTC) The thing is man, I remember there is this one mission where the pink stretch is parked outside, and you have to do something before he starts driving off. I got a sniper rifle, sniped him out, and took it back to my safehouse. Maybe I should bust out the PS2 again and try to re-enact it...Who knows! -CarLuver69 19:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC) That's how I found that, I had the PS2 version. And you may have had the pink traffic cheat enabled when you found the Stretch maybe? --Gta-mysteries Talk 19:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC)